1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer worm curing system and method and computer readable storage medium for storing computer worm curing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer worm is a self-replicating malware computer program. It uses a computer network to send copies of itself to other nodes (computers on the network) and it may do so without any user intervention. This is due to security shortcomings on the target computer. Unlike a virus, it does not need to attach itself to an existing program. Worms almost always cause at least some harm to the network, if only by consuming bandwidth, whereas viruses almost always corrupt or modify files on a targeted computer.
Worms spread by exploiting vulnerabilities in operating systems. Vendors with security problems supply regular security updates, and if these are installed to a machine then the majority of worms are unable to spread to it. If a vulnerability is disclosed before the security patch released by the vendor, a Zero-day attack is possible.
However, in the prior art, only computer worms at local hosts can be cured, which can't reduce control spread of computer worms.